Los obstaculos de una realidad
by Miss'sPink
Summary: Hay cosas que acarrea un lago furioso o eso penso Yokozawa, cuando frente a sus ojos se reencontra con un viejo amigo de la infancia, sabiendo que esa apariencia amable y aristocratica había algo de temer, Harada Akira, terminaria siendo su peor pesadilla, más cuando los intentos de Kirishima para hacerlo ver la realidad que rodea su amigo de la infancia. [Adv: Lemon y Tortura]
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Shungiku. Sin embargo, los personajes OC's que aparecerán son de mi autoría.

 **N/A** : _Simplemente espero que les guste esta historia, un tanto retorcida. Las dejo disfrutar._

* * *

 **LOS OBSTACULOS DE UNA REALIDAD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : "El Comienzo de un amor retorcido"

* * *

Era un día más en la Editorial Marukawa, donde el amor flotaba en los aires, en los diferentes pisos y en cada rincón de esta. La paz reinaba y eso era lo más grandioso, más cuando se trataba de las constantes discusiones entre dos mejores amigos de la universidad, en el piso y en el sector, donde los empleados a disposición de un superior bastante mal humorado. En esos momentos, los editores de la revista Emerald, parecían estar abrumados con las constantes visitas del Oso gruñón de Marukawa, y que este discuta por los siempre retrasos de las publicaciones, con su adorado editor jefe.

\- Ya te lo advertí días antes, Takano, si no se apuran con los manuscritos las ventas de los siguientes mangas decaerán y para la próxima no se publicaran – Recalco Yokozawa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de mala gana a su mejor amigo, quien prácticamente parecía estar alborde de lanzarle algo por la cabeza.

\- Eso nunca pasara Yokozawa, ya lo he dicho en la reunión, se lo explique al presidente, pero lo único que puedo decir, que nos des un tiempo más y tendrás lo que pides sin más excusas de por medio – Refuto, pero el de cabellos azules dejo salir un bufido acompañado de una queja al respecto, medita las palabras expresadas por Takano, para después asentir ante ellas.

\- Tendrán hasta el viernes para entregar lo que falta y traten en lo posible que los de la imprenta estén al tanto del grandísimo problema, para así dejar todo saldado – Comento dejando a todos contentos y en especial a Takano, quien le dedico una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento y de paso una victoria por su parte – Por lo tanto, me retiro – Cumple lo dicho, para así comenzar avanzar hacia la salida e ir hasta su oficina, con la brillante idea de concluir los últimos informes de ventas y chequeos rutinarios en las tiendas, para posteriormente finalizar su día laboral.

* * *

En cambio, en el otro sector del piso del departamento de edición de manga, las cosas para Kirishima eran totalmente agotadoras. La mayor parte de sus editores bajo su tutela parecían estar a un nivel acorde a su modalidad y exigencias, pero jamás llego a demostrar su lado retorcido y malévolo, pero en ese caso era muy distinto.

Sus ojos color avellana estaban posados en aquella figura masculina que con el simple perfume de los enamorados lo asqueaba muchísimo, conocía la relación de su nuevo empleado y la de su osito gruñón que mantuvieron en el pasado, no quería pensar en aquella conversación en la sala de descanso, donde él era un simple adorno.

 **\- Hace dos semanas atrás -**

Allí estaba, siendo el espectador donde dos viejos amigos de la infancia se reencuentran. Jamás creyó que un día conocería a otro de los amigos de su amado y menos escuchar los constantes relatos de aquel hombre de la misma edad que su pareja, de un aspecto bastante masculino, de cabello corto y lacio en un color rubio.

\- Recuerdo aquella vez que mi hermano se cayó del árbol, porque a Takafumi-kun se le había quedado atrapado la cometa. No lo cumplo de nada, pero siempre mi hermano menor fue así de amable y un tanto impaciente con el tema de las cometas – Relataba aquel hombre con una sonrisa ladina, ya que Yokozawa desviaba su mirada dándose a entender que aquel recuerdo le pareció lo más embarazoso.

\- No siempre fue así… Por donde yo recuerde, además… - Se aclara la garganta, le da un sorbo a su bebida, posa su mirada en su amigo de la infancia quien parecía estar observándolo de una manera un tanto extraña – Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal esta tu hermano? – El rubio dejo salir un suspiro mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo que consumía Yokozawa, no parecía estar al tanto, de la mirada cargada de celos que le estaba dedicando Kirishima, simplemente, rememoraba lo que paso días antes del accidente de su cuñado en donde tuvo que consolar a su hermano y ser niñero de aquel bebé que ahora era su sobrino.

\- No está bien, Takafumi-kun, hace unos días atrás, el marido de mi gemelo sufrió un accidente de tránsito y supuestamente hoy despertaría – Las facciones de Yokozawa parecían estar destellando preocupación y un asombro bastante notable al escuchar aquellas noticias, por otro lado, Kirishima le daba una calada a su cigarrillo y observaba de reojo aquel hombre, prácticamente no podía soportar las miraditas que le lanzaba a su Osito cuando estaban en silencio, y si deseaba intervenir en la conversación no podía, porque ese patán pretendía acaparar toda la atención de su pareja.

\- No sabía nada de lo que ocurrió, pero no hace bastante que los conocí y prácticamente tu hermano debe de estar bastante desconsolado en estos momentos – El rubio asintió ante las palabras dichas por su amigo de la infancia, agradecía escuchar que su hermano menor se haya reencontrado con Yokozawa y de que él haya podido conocer a la familia política que ahora tenía – Estoy seguro que tendrás noticias acerca de tu cuñado, por lo tanto disponte a trabajar y tómatelo con calma, evita recordar esos tragos amargos, Akira-san – El rubio esboza una sonrisa radiante, al escuchar aquellas palabras alentadoras, para después ponerse de pie.

\- Te lo agradezco muchísimo Takafumi-kun, saber que mi hermano menor pudo reencontrarse contigo y que hayan hablado, pero lo único que te digo – Yokozawa se había puesto de pie quedando así frente a su amigo de la infancia, parecía estar algo tranquilo y alegre de que hayan tenido unos minutos para conversar. Akira se acerca a su amigo, pasa su mano por el cuello de Yokozawa quien parecía estar algo confundido con ese repentino acercamiento, por lo tanto, desvía su mirada hacia su ahora jefe, quien se estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo pero opta por mantenerse serio y observando aquella "escenita" con indiferencia – Cuídate muchísimo y no quiero saber que algo malo le suceda a la persona que más aprecio con toda mi alma – Se aleja al decir en un murmuro apenas que sea escuchado por Kirishima y Yokozawa, Akira cierra sus ojos y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya estaba satisfecho al ver el leve sonrojo que tenía Yokozawa – Será mejor que me prepare para así ir a dar una rutina a mis mangakas – Al terminar su frase, le deposita un beso en la mejilla a Yokozawa, dejando a sí hirviendo de los celos a su jefe.

 **\- En la actualidad -**

Todos se habían marchado, pero los únicos que quedaron en esa oficina, era él y ese Harada Akira, su máximo estorbo, la peor escoria que conoció y la persona más repugnante de todas.

\- Bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa – Decía estar palabras mientras se estiraba en su lugar, al finalizar su rutina, se pone de pie, toma algunos manuscritos, los guarda en su portafolio correspondiente.

\- Espero que cuando conduzcas mueras en el intento – Susurro bajito mientras regresaba su mirada a su computador y tecleaba unas cuantas cosas.

Las facciones de Harada destellaban irritación, jamás pensó que ese hombre esa su jefe, una persona que siempre trata de manera jovial a otros pero con él era todo lo opuesto, prácticamente sentía que sus regaños constates, exigencias y hasta incluso los comentarios sarcásticos hacia su persona, sean como una humillación – Me retiro, Kirishima-sama – Al escuchar aquello, el castaño levanta su mirada para ver como su compañero de trabajo se retiraba con una sonrisa ladina.

Se queda unos minutos viendo por donde salió ese novato, tenía su mente sumergida en las miles de razones de que ese tipo buscaba comerle la cabeza a su Osito, más cuando llegaba a su departamento para reclamar los mangas y que ese sujeto sea quien le baje los humos, y no él. – Ah, debo dejarme de comer la cabeza de esta manera o terminare por volverme loco – Vuelve a suspirar, mientras se reclinaba en el espaldar y enfoca su mirada en el techo. Prácticamente extrañaba las visitas de su Osito cuando terminaba su hora de trabajo para hablar un rato o lo que fuera, sacude su cabeza y saca su celular para así escribirle un mensaje de texto, pero no se le ocurría nada brillante para decirle. Deja salir otro suspiro, apaga su computador, agarra sus cosas, deja todo acomodado para mañana y se dispone a retirarse.

* * *

Cuando al llegar al ascensor siente risas que lo sacan de lugar, se voltea hasta encontrarse a su Osito en compañía de aquel tipo, los dos riendo, su pareja sonriendo y el otro parecía estar mirándolo con esos ojos que solamente él debería ponerle a su amado Oso Gruñón, pero no era así.

Akira desvía su mirada al frente, para así cruzar miradas rivales con su jefe, parecía que entre medio de ambos salían dos rayos y chocaban entre ellos, mientras auras negras los rodeaban. Sin embargo, al ver aquello, Yokozawa carraspea para así posteriormente avanzar hasta Kirishima, dejando a su mejor amigo con su rostro desencajado al ver aquello.

\- Kirishima-san ¿Ya termino con sus pendientes? – Pregunto de manera despectiva, provocando que el castaño esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras de reojo miraba a su rival transmitiéndole su victoria.

\- Por supuesto, además – Acorta la distancia entre ellos y pasa su brazo derecho por los hombros de su pareja, quien lo mira con un enojo poco disimulado – Ya me preguntaba si ibas a mi casa después del trabajo, sabiendo que mi hija está sola y no quiero que lo est… - No pudo terminar de hablar cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para así Yokozawa tomarlo de la muñeca y tirarlo dentro.

\- Lo siento Akira-san, tenemos que adelantarnos, nos vemos mañana – Se despidió en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejando a un rubio bastante enojado, hasta el punto dejarse invadir por miles de celos al ver como su futuro novio se escapaba, una vez más.

\- _**"No lo dejare pasar esta vez, no lo dejare ir con ese tipo otra vez, no señor, eso no lo permitiré. ¡Yokozawa es mio! ¡Solo mio!"**_ – Se dijo mentalmente, su mirada verde parecía destellar determinación, sus facciones delicadas y masculinas, carentes de una seriedad cubierta de un frio, sus puños apretados con muchísima fuerza, en resumida, su aspecto daba muchísimo terror –Será mejor empezar a barajar mis cartas y así dar comienzo a este juego – Al decir aquellas palabras, se dispone a ir a su lugar de trabajo con una idea en mente, una que estaba seguro que dará un resultado factible.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de este anime yaoi, es uno de mis favoritos; Tratare de traerlo seguido, si es que lo apoyan en el intento, tendre o cometere errores en el intento, pero siempre me esforzare. Sin más que comentar, me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí les traigo un capitulo más, se que actualice bastante rápido, pero como había dicho, esta mi primera vez que escribo un fanfic para este Manga/Anime, dado que es uno de mis favoritos del genero yaoi; al principio puede que fue algo confuso, pero de ahora en adelante tratare de hacer la trama mas facil de entender, ya que es mi modalidad en hacer OC's con una personalidad un tanto contradictoria. Pero que se le puede saber.

Sin más las dejo disfrutar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : "Recordando hechos"

* * *

Los dos estaban encima del ascensor en un completo silencio, hacia bastante tiempo que no se veían o hablaban entre ellos, prácticamente el trabajo los había distanciado un poco.

Yokozawa miraba de reojo a su pareja, lo notaba algo serio y distante, en su interior sentía que algo andaba mal, no comprendía el motivo de ese pequeño distanciamiento entre ambos. ¿Había algo o habrá hecho algo que lo molesto?, pensar aquella incógnita le estaba dando por que pensar, o ¿Ere ese tipo de venganza que le hacía cuando estaba enfadado por su comportamiento frívolo?

\- ¿Cómo te fue el día? – Pregunto de manera indiferente Kirishima, provocando en él un calor inmenso al no sentirse ignorado por completo como lo estaba imaginando.

\- Bastante agotador, sabiendo que hubo un gran problema con el próximo lanzamiento de la revista Emerald – El castaño se voltea a verlo con muchísima sorpresa, sabiendo que aquello le pareció de lo más novedoso.

\- ¿A qué se debe de ese retraso? – Volvió a preguntar provocando que Yokozawa agachara la cabeza, se agacha un poco para ver que un rubor se había figurado en las mejillas de su pareja, al ver aquello le pareció de lo más tierno.

\- Parece ser que los manuscritos de los próximo mangas se extraviaron por alguna razón – Vuelve alzar la cabeza para así cerrar sus ojos y dejar salir un suspiro con pesadez – No me creo que Takano-san haya perdido esos manuscritos a propósito, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hizo algo así – Kirishima vuelve a posar su mirada al frente, acorta la distancia entre los dos, para así tomar la mano izquierda del peli azul, haciendo que este se alarmara ante el contacto.

\- Me recuerda lo que nos pasó hace una semana atrás, hasta que logre encontrarlos – Comento el castaño en un tono alegre y destellante de orgullo ante su hazaña, escucha la sonora carcajada que soltó su amado Osito, haciendo que él sintiera ganas de reír ante su actitud infantil.

\- Jamás creería esa tonta historia, de como esos manuscritos terminaron derechito al cubo de basura – Ambos comenzaron a reír al recordar aquella noche, donde los tres cenando en casa y disfrutando de la grandiosa narración del castaño mayor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron anunciando así que ya los dos habían llegado a planta baja, ambos se asoman para cerciorarse que nadie los viera tomados de la mano, ya que muy pocos sabían que ambos mantenían una relación estable. Al ver que no había nadie, prosiguieron su camino, charlando de cosas del día, del trabajo, de lo que sucedió en sus días cuando estuvieron distanciados. Parecían estar cómodos al sentir que poco a poco regresaban a ser una pareja normal.

Sin embargo, Akira se había retirado de la empresa justo detrás de ellos, dado que tomo las escaleras para ir hasta la planta baja fueron más eficaces, para así él aprovechar y tomar fotos de como esa dulce parejita iban tomados de la mano.

\- _**"Jeje, esto estará súper bueno…"**_ ¿Qué caras pondrán todos en la empresa al ver al gran Osito salvaje de Marukawa junto a Kirishima-sama? Jajajaja _**"Pronto Takafumi será mio y no de ese viejo asqueroso"**_ – Pensó de manera macabra, su plan ya estaba trazado, preparo la primera etapa de esta, y lo único que le quedaba era ver las reacciones de su editor en jefe. Dejo salir una carcajada malévola, ya que no aguantaba las ganas de guardar las apreciadas fotos que le tomo a Yokozawa y colocarlas en su apreciado altar en su nombre.

* * *

Habían tomado el metro los dos, sabiendo que la hora era prácticamente las 22:30hrs de la noche, el tren estaba completamente desierto, poca gente había en el vagón. Pero estando los dos juntos, Kirishima le había dado una brillante idea y era besar a su pareja.

\- Yokozawa ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? – El peli azul se voltea, dado que le estaba dando la espalda, para ver que su pareja parecía estar tratando de quitarse la bufanda o eso era lo que pensó a primera vista.

\- ¡¿Pero qué intentas hacer?! – Le regaña a viva voz mientras deja su maletín aun lado, para así ayudar a su mayor, quien prácticamente lo observaban con una sonrisita lasciva.

Estira su mano derecha hacia la cadera del menor, provocando que este se tensara, con su otra mano lo toma de la barbilla para así acortar la distancia y besarlo de una manera tierna. Lo deseaba, lo había deseado tanto, volver a sentir ese contacto de hace prácticamente un mes que no lo tocaba. En cambio, Yokozawa parecía estar rojo de la ira, prácticamente había caído en una de las jugadas sucias del castaño, pero no opuso resistencia, ya que sintió que algo húmedo entraba por su boca, y sin más se dejó hacer.

Estuvieron nada más que unos cuantos minutos besándose, hasta que se separaron por un poco de aire. Sus respiraciones eran un poco aceleradas, ya que las ansias eran evidentes para ambos.

\- Creo que me debes una explicación desde hace más de quince días atrás – Le cuestiona Kirishima a su amado Yokozawa, quien le desviaba la mirada por el beso de hace unos segundos.

\- Y…Ya te dije aquella vez que me lo cuestionaste, pero espérate hasta que lleguemos a tu casa – Se excusó rápidamente, no deseaba tocar el tema, ya se distanciaron por lo que ocurrió el primer día que Harada Akira llego a sus vidas, siendo un simple fantasma en la vida de Yokozawa y un rival poco probable para Kirishima.

Deja salir un suspiro de derrota, detestaba que siempre evadiera sus cuestionamientos, y más cuando se trataba de dar una explicación por la repentina distancia entre ambos – Esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que tus acciones andan afectando a tu entorno sin que te des cuenta – Le dijo sin más, mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y enfocaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

El peli azul frunce el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras, prácticamente noto el tono que uso en cada una de ellas, era sencillo para él sentir el enojo que contenía Kirishima. Vuelve a enfocar su mirada hacia la puerta de salida, para así pensar aquellas palabras y de aquella discusión que sostuvieron los dos.

 **\- Flashback -**

Ambos habían quedado solos después de la reunión que tuvieron, ninguno se hablaba, ninguno se movía de su lugar, en otras palabras, no se dirigían ni siquiera la mirada. En el extremo de la mesa, Yokozawa parecía estar sumergido en un mar de recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones, recordando todo lo que hablo con su viejo amigo Harada Akira; Por otra parte, Kirishima estaba debatiéndose si hablar primero o simplemente tirar todo por la borda, su enojo y celos parecían estar nublándole la conciencia.

Ambos se dirigen la mirada pero de una manera sincronizada abrieron sus bocas, pero de ellas no salía ni una silaba, sin más desvían las miradas, enfuscados por lo ocurrido. Era así unas tres veces más y esperaban otros tres minutos para después, ser Kirishima quien hablara por fin.

Cierra sus ojos, aprieta el puente de su nariz para después decir lo que debía decirle - ¿Por qué demonios andas ignorándome? Ya esta es la segunda vez que me ignoras en el día, desde que comenzó la reunión – Yokozawa no le dirigió la mirada, estaba bastante serio y sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Al ver aquella reacción, el castaño se pone de pie, rodea la mesa para así sentarse al lado de su pareja – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y más cuando sientes que alguien te traiciono por años – Le dice estas palabras en un tono dulce y cargado de afecto, provocando que su interlocutor lo mirara a los ojos, le sonríe, pero eso no bastaba para que Yokozawa le contara.

\- Siempre eres así de intuitivo – Le dice en un tono sarcástico, provocando que el castaño mayor dejara salir una risita tímida, ya que había conseguido su cometido – Nunca pensé que unos amigos de la infancia regresaran a Japón, encontrarme con el menor de los dos fue todo un placer, pero… Akira… - Agacha su cabeza apenado, le dolía muchísimo en su interior al recordar cuando sus padres le dijeron que los gemelos habían abordado un avión rumbo al extranjero, ellos fueron sus primeros amigos y se sentía traicionado por que nunca se le animaron a expresar lo que sentían o lo que les pasaba, prácticamente, eran adolescentes y sin conocimientos de la realidad, viviendo cosas fantasiosas o surrealistas – Entiendo que Takano fue mi primer amor no correspondido, pero amor correspondido fue uno solo – Confeso por fin, sorprendiendo a su actual pareja. Posa su mirada zafiro en los ojos avellana de su amado, quien parecía estar todavía en shock – Me disculpo si no te lo dije antes, pero me da vergüenza aceptar ese lado de mí, el que fui cuando era un adolescente sin experiencia, sin entender mis sentimientos, mis acciones o lo que fuera, todo porque me deje envolver por promesas que jamás serian cumplidas, y más viniendo como un paquete junto a Akira – Kirishima sacude su cabeza al recobrar la compostura, parecía haber estado algo sordo al escuchar eso último, sin embargo, se acerca a su novio para así dedicarle un beso tierno en los labios.

Se separa para así apreciar la mirada distante que tenía ahora su amado osito – No importa, me hace sentir feliz al escucharte decir aquello y lo que me sorprendió fue tu valentía al hacerlo – Yokozawa esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero todavía él no le daba una respuesta a su novio, estaba claro que estaban en la editorial y que los dos estaban trabajando, pero ya estaban a minutos de terminar sus respectivas labores. – Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que ese Akira fue tu amor de adolescencia? – El peli azul lo mira sorprendido y a la vez aterrado, ver las facciones serias del castaño le parecía estar acuchillando, y que enfrente suyo aparecía en letras grandes "CELOS", no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir.

Lo medita varias veces mientras desvía su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, para así después confrontar a su pareja – Si lo fue, pero nunca tuvimos una relación formal, habitualmente era algo rutinario sin dar título a lo que teníamos – Kirishima asiente al recibir aquella respuesta un tanto particular, debido al tono despectivo y serio que le dio Yokozawa, pero podía leer aquellas palabras notando que estaba nervioso el menor y opta por dejar de lado a esa opción.

\- Y entonces lo anterior, ¿Qué fue entonces?, los halagos, los constantes coqueteos, las bromitas discretas hasta incluso los detallitos que te daba, ¿Cómo explicas eso? – Le vuelve a cuestionar, ya provocando que el menor lo mirara de mala manera. Ambos se ponen de pie mirándose de mala manera, Yokozawa irritado por sus palabas y el interrogatorio, y él montando una escenita de celos a su pareja dentro de la editorial.

\- ¡¿Me estas acusando de mentiroso y mal novio?! – Al expresar aquella pregunta en un tono cargado de ira, estaba enfadado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Kirishima le estaba haciendo un interrogatorio y de paso montándole una escenita de celos, una faceta que no había logrado ver desde hace cuatro meses cuando empezaron su relación como novios.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no te categorizo de esa manera! Solamente quiero saber porque mierda me ignoras en todo el día, entiendo que te reencontraste con un viejo ¿"amigo" o "amor"? – Sacude su cabeza al ya sentir que se estaba excediendo del límite, prácticamente habían desatado una batalla campal entre los dos dentro de un cuarto de reuniones y con la puerta abierta, en resumida, podrían llamar la atención de cualquier otro empleado – Ya no sé cómo llamar lo que tuviste con ese infeliz, pero lo único que deseo es que me expliques porque me ignoras, porque me evades cada vez que nos cruzamos, porque no contestas mis mensajes – Yokozawa se cruza de brazos para así meditar sus acciones, ya estaba harto de escucharlo, hasta que se dignó por recoger sus cosas e irse de allí.

\- Será mejor que me retire, buenas noches - Le dice de manera indiferente y frívola, dejando así a un Kirishima con las palabras en la boca.

 **\- End Flashback -**

El tren se había detenido en el punto de cambio, los dos se bajaron de el para así comenzar a caminar hasta el edificio donde residía el mayor. Ninguno había hablado en todo el camino, hasta que llegaron al departamento, encontrándose con la madre de Kirishima, quien le dijo unas cuantas cosas con respecto a Hiyori, para así después retirarse.

* * *

Los dos hombres se adentran al interior de la vivienda. Yokozawa deja su saco y su maletín en el sofá de sala, para así cerciorarse que la cena está servida, ya que era demasiado tarde y coincidieron en que podían pasar un rato los dos juntos.

\- Parece que está dormida y bien tapadita – Comenta Kirishima mientras se saca un poco de ropa, quedando únicamente con su camisa de color crema.

\- Eso es bueno, después de que tu madre mencionara que Hiyo estaba malita del estómago – Recordó Yokozawa mientras calentaba la comida para los dos, el castaño camina hasta donde está el de cabellos azules para así mirarlo con una seriedad tatuada en sus facciones.

\- Lo bueno es que mañana tenemos día libre los dos, y podremos pasar más tiempo los dos – Dijo aquellas palabras en un tono dulce mientras lo abraza por detrás, haciendo que Yokozawa se ruborizara al sentir el contacto.

\- Es cierto y tienes razón, pero no debemos descartar que hace pocos minutos que nos reconciliamos y de que te debo una… una… - Su orgullo le impedía continuar hablando, dado que todavía no lograba conseguir las palabras exactas para así responderle a la pregunta que le había hecho hace un mes y algunos días que le dijo.

\- Eso no importa, pero te recalco de que cuides de ese amiguito tuyo, porque no me fio de él – Comento Kirishima para así depositarle un beso en la mejilla de su amado osito gruñón, quien parecía estar por replicarle algo – Cállate y concéntrate en hacer la comida, mi amor - Yokozawa aprieta sus puños, frunce su ceño y un gran aura negra lo rodeaba, estaba bastante fastidiado con ser el juguetito de su novio, quien parecía estar riéndose de él.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un departamento bastante lujurioso, estaba Akira, envuelto en las penumbras de su casa, prendiendo unas cuantas velas en aquel cuartito pequeño, mientras tomaba las fotos que saco en el día para así colgarlas en una pizarra color marrón y de una textura de madera.

\- Parece que saliste hermoso en estas fotos, Takafumi, siempre lindo y serio – Decía mientras apreciaba aquellas fotos donde Yokozawa trabajaba, se relacionaba con sus empleados, cuando salía de la sala de reuniones, cuando estaba en su descanso fumando, saliendo de una librería, y muchas más. Pero en la última foto que saco, podía apreciar su editor jefe tomando la mano de su amado, no podía soportar ver como Yokozawa estaba feliz estando al lado de ese hombre, quería tenerlo solamente para él, como cuando eran unos adolescentes inexpertos, cuando él fue su primer novio o ¿era eso lo que eran?, no recordaba con exactitud los hechos, pero recordarlos era como rememorar su felicidad y no los horrores que tuvo que pasar – _**"Ese Kirishima Zen, nunca podrá tocarte, nunca podrá apartarte de mí"**_ Tu serás y vas a ser mi novio, y yo seré tu único amor y la única persona que estará en tu vida y de la que podrás depender – Al terminar su mini repertorio, se dispone a sentarse en una de las sillas y apreciar cada foto donde salía Yokozawa en todas sus facetas, parecía sentirse en las nubes, sabiendo que sus deseos por estar al lado de ese hombre que le hacía sentir completo y con vida.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hubo un poco de aclaración de algunas cositas, pero l s invito a dejar un Reviews para saber que piensan al respecto, compartan la historia a otras conocidas, para así ayudarme a mi. Sin más que decir, nos leemos proximamente. Besos! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí traigo un capitulo más de este fanfic, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** : "Una mala jugada en el amor"

* * *

Ambos estaban levantados, era entrada la madrugada, prácticamente ninguno de los dos pudo descansar bien. Hiyori se había despertado con muchísima temperatura, la niña parecía estar bastante crítica ante su repentino malestar de estómago. La llevaron de urgencias al hospital, para ver si la niña se recuperaría.

Allí estaban, los dos esperando respuestas en la sala de espera, la niña estaba siendo atendida por un cuerpo médico. Entraban y salían de la habitación en la que estaban, Yokozawa guía su mirada azulada hasta su pareja, quien parecía estar bastante nervioso ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo para calmar tus nervios? – Pregunto Yokozawa en un tono suave y sereno, no deseaba ser tosco ante las circunstancias, pero estaba consiente que el editor necesitaba tranquilizar su estado de ansiedad.

\- No necesito que me traigas algo para tomar – Se voltea para mirarlo con una sonrisa apagada y carente de afecto, Yokozawa no parecía estar en sintonía, sabiendo que no le parecía lógica la respuesta – Con tan solo que estés a mi lado, me servirá como mi tranquilizante – Ahora sí que se estremeció al sentir como el castaño tomaba su mano derecha entre la suya, sus mejillas se tiñen de un tono rosado, era algo vergonzoso al estar los dos tomados de la mano en un lugar público.

Suelta la mano del mayor y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, no entendía los constantes arrebatos que tenía Kirishima – N…No hagas… eso en público – Le hace saber lo avergonzado que estaba, el mayor sonríe al escuchar aquellas palabras. Trata de llamar su calma pero el sonido de la puerta de una habitación los alerto.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes dos son el padre de la niña? – Pregunto el medico que salió del cuarto de Hiyori, Kirishima se pone de pie y avanza hasta el profesional.

\- Soy yo doctor, quisiera saber cómo está mi hija – Le hizo saber su preocupación ante ese pedido, el doctor mira sobre su hombro atraves de la ventanita de la puerta ya lamentando al dar el diagnostico.

* * *

 **\- X~X -**

* * *

Estaba bastante irritado al saber que ese día su rival no aparecía y menos que Yokozawa esté en la editorial, iba de un lado al otro, con sus manos haciendo dos puños, cruzado de brazos y su ceño estaba bastante serio. Le irritaba ser el último en enterarse, hace un mes que ingreso a Marukawa Shoten a trabajar, se reencontró con su viejo amigo Yokozawa, además de integrarse a un equipo de trabajo bastante individualista, por lo tanto, lo único que no podía creer era que las coincidencias sean tan evidentes.

\- _**"¿Cómo puede ser que esos dos coincidan en que un día tengan franco?"**_ No es justo – Exclamo en voz baja, saca su cajetilla de cigarrillos, prende uno y se apoya en la pared contigua al cenicero para así quitarse la ansiedad que tenía en esos momentos.

Las puertas de la sala de descanso se abren, dejando pasar a dos hombres, uno de cabellos castaños cortos y el otro hombre más alto de cabello negro. Frunce el ceño al reconocer al segundo, era uno de los mejores amigos de su Yokozawa, debía ser coincidencia para que esa piedrita en el zapato apareciera.

\- Deberías agradecerme de haber encontrado esos manuscritos Takano-san – Le exigía aquel chico de cabellos cortos y castaños, pero el otro hombre parecía estar restándole importancia al asunto.

\- No puedo agradecerte de algo que ya había visto anteriormente, simplemente esperaba que algún otro me los trajera – Guía su mirada gris oscuro al joven que estaba mirándolo de mala manera, sin embargo, él se gira por unos segundos para reparar en el joven de cabellos rubios y mirada esmeralda, quien lo observaba sin reparo – _**"¿Acaso será?"**_ – Se preguntó, ya que los dos hombres se seguían mirando con seriedad y a la vez rivalidad.

* * *

 **\- X~X -**

* * *

Las noticias acerca de Hiyori parecían ser más o menos alentadoras, la niña debería estar bajo observación a causa de una intoxicación con una comida que desconocían. Ambos estaban en la habitación de la niña, quien estaba acostada en una de las camillas y conectada a unas máquinas.

\- No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, ya no sé qué pensar – Decía Kirishima mientras acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos de su hija, quien parecía estar respirando muy lentamente.

Yokozawa estaba en las mismas condiciones que su pareja, no tenía palabras para tranquilizarlo, lo entendía y era feo ver a un ser querido acostado en una camilla de hospital y conectado a maquinas, al le paso, con uno de los hermanos gemelos Harada – Trata de tranquilizarte no es tan grave lo que tiene Hiyo, simplemente esta intoxicada y la fiebre es la que agrava su condición – Avanza hasta el castaño, quien se volteó para mirarlo con una expresión decaída, coloca su mano en el hombro del mayor pero este lo rodea con sus bazos. De nuevo esos arrebatos, no sabía que pensar al respecto, quería insultarlo una vez más, pero no debía permitirse teniendo al lado a Hiyo y ambos en un hospital público - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que abrazarme? – Le pregunta en un susurro, sintiendo en ese momento como su pareja apoyaba su frente en su hombro, ahora lo entendía. – Por esta vez te corresponderé – Kirishima deja salir un suspiro acompañado de una pequeña risa, pero Yokozawa estaba al borde de golpearlo enserio; se calma para así abrazarlo con más efusividad.

\- Sabes una cosa – Kirishima se separa un poco de su amante, quien estaba sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado – mi pequeño osito tsundere – Toma su barbilla para obligarlo a mirar a los ojos, pudo apreciar que su pareja tenía el ceño fruncido, era típico, le estaba molestando sus palabras típicas hacia él, pero no le quitaba lo adorable que se veía – Amo cuando te vuelves sumiso ante mí, desearía que siempre fueras de esa manera, sin embargo – Acorta la distancia entre ellos para así depositarle un pequeño beso cargado de deseo y ternura, al separarse lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa ladina - ¿Puedes traerme ropa al hospital? – Ya se había hartado, Yokozawa estaba a punto de insultarlo con todas las letras, pero sin embargo lo que recibió fue una gran reprimiendo por parte del menor ante el desvió de la conversación.

* * *

 **\- X~X -**

* * *

En todo el día no pudo hacer nada, hervía de la rabia al enterarse que su jefe no estaría presente en todo el día y todo porque su hija cayó enferma. No lo culpaba por eso, pero si en también saber por boca de uno de los subordinados de Yokozawa, él tenía día libre y parece ser que estaría unos días acompañando a su "amigo" Kirishima.

Va a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa, llevar algo para comer e ir hasta el hospital, debía visitar a su cuñado y a su familia. Hacia bastantes días que no hablaba con su hermano gemelo, también deseaba ir a ver a su sobrino, aquel pequeño bebe de unos ocho meses que tantas risas le traía.

Al llegar, se encuentra a su adorado Yokozawa, vistiendo de una manera tan casual que le daba ganas de fotografiarlo, se veía extremadamente bellísimo vistiendo unos vaqueros de jean negros, una remera mangas largas y un chaleco deportivo, con unos tenis blancos.

\- Takafumi-kun - Agita su mano tratando de hacerse notar, corre hacia él y en el instante el peli negro se voltea algo curioso al escuchar su nombre.

\- Oh, Akira-san ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunta en un tono incrédulo y a la vez sereno, no podía creer que se topara con su amigo de la infancia.

Se detiene para recobrar el aire, correr los pocos metros que los separaba lo había agotado – El destino quiso que nos reencontráramos una vez más – Comente entre risas, provocando que su amigo esbozara una sonrisa satisfecho al escuchar aquella broma – La verdad que vine acompañar a mi hermano y de paso a visitar a mi cuñado, ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Le pregunta mientras los dos avanzaban hasta la entrada al hospital, Akira nota como su amigo de la infancia agachaba la mirada y que sus facciones parecían demostrar que estaba preocupado.

\- Vine a traerle algo de ropa a Kirishima-san, sabiendo que tuvo que quedarse por hoy junto a su hija quien está internada debido a una intoxicación – Al escuchar aquella noticia no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero por inercia lo abraza. Yokozawa al sentir aquel abrazo por parte de su amigo de la infancia, la vergüenza que le daba era inmensa, sabiendo que algunos recuerdo llegan a su mente, rememorando aquel día en una reunión de personas allegadas a las familias más prestigiosas.

\- No sé si recuerdas nuestro primer beso Yokozawa, en mi cuarto, los dos solos y sin nadie estorbándonos – Se separa del peli azul para apreciar el rostro desencajado de la vergüenza que tenía esos momentos, amaba ver todas las facetas que tenía ese oso gruñón, le parecía extremadamente tierno.

 **\- Hace doce años atrás -**

No dejaba de mirarse la ropa, estaba algo irritado que su madre lo obligara a usar ropa de etiqueta, una camisa mangas largas, un saco negro con rayas pequeñas en un tono gris tirando a blanco, sus pantalones largos y lisos a juego con el saco, una corbata negra; Desde su perspectiva parecía que iba a un funeral y no a una fiesta de empleados, sus padres trabajaban para la familia Harada, aquella familia adinerada, muy respetada en todo el continente asiático, dado que pronto anunciarían el nuevo proyecto que sería lanzado ese mismo mes de Noviembre.

\- Yokozawa-kun – Se voltea al escuchar aquella voz que reconocía, allí estaban los gemelos Harada, los dos eran idénticos en apariencia pero la manera de distinguirlos era que uno de ellos usaba lentes y el otro no - ¿Dónde te has metido? – Le pregunta el gemelo menor, él no sabía que decir, dado que se separó de sus padres e ir hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

\- Me separe de mis padres, porque no deseo seguir escuchando sus reproches – Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas confusas, se conocían a la perfección como para los dos intuir que su mejor amigo parecía estar pasando por un mal rato.

\- ¿Te estaban regañando por la salida nocturna que tuvimos los tres? – Pregunto el mayor de los gemelos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba con una expresión de desconcierto.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Contesta de manera fría y observa a Akira quien parecía estar dedicándole una sonrisa ladina - ¿Qué le vez de gracioso? – Le pregunta con una media sonrisa, pero el mayor de los gemelos parecía estar algo nervioso al respecto.

Por otro lado, el menor de los gemelos mira a su hermano y después a su mejor amigo, notando que aquella noche ocurrió algo más – Seguro que recordó cuando él se emborracho y estaba a punto de confe… - No pudo terminar de responder a la pregunta, ya que su hermano le había tapado la boca, trata de sacudirse para zafarse pero el mayor no parecía cederle.

Yokozawa al verlos actuar de esa manera, simplemente alzo una ceja para mirarlos con curiosidad – _**"¿Qué les pasa a ellos dos? Últimamente parecen estar algo extraños"**_ – El sonido de música sonando los alerta a los tres, los gemelos dejaron de hacer su circo para abrirse, cada uno colocarse a un lado de Yokozawa. Veían como las parejas, sus padres y hasta algún que otro soltero bailando música clásica, la fiesta era bastante lujosa y para los de la clase alta.

En eso un grupo de tres adolescentes mujeres se acercaron a ellos tres, se miran dudosos y a la vez intrigados, sabiendo que aquellas niñas eran compañeras de su clase – Hola – Saludaron las tres con una sonrisa, pero ellos por inercia hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, ignorando lo que vendría a continuación.

\- ¿Qué necesitan? – Pregunto de manera despectiva y frívola el gemelo mayor, recibiendo una mala mirada de las dos chicas que estaban atrás de la joven que se acercó hasta él.

\- Dile – Le susurra una de las chicas a su amiga, quien parecía estar bastante avergonzada.

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo Akira-kun? – El susodicho parecía no entender el motivo de aquella propuesta, se voltea a su hermano y amigo quienes parecían estar observando hacia otro lado.

\- Kazuki y Takafumi, ¿Me acompañan hasta mi cuarto? – Los mencionados lo miran con sorpresa al ser llamados por sus nombres en frente de sus compañeras, para así dudar si aceptar ante el pedido.

A los pocos minutos de abandonar a las tres chicas por unos minutos bastantes largos, uno de los gemelos sale para así aceptar ante el pedido de la joven. Sin embargo, en la segunda planta, las cosas eran muy distintas, los dos solos, en el cuarto más aislado de la mansión.

\- No sé porque le pediste eso a tu hermano, sabiendo que debías dar tú la cara y no ser un cobarde – Le regaña Yokozawa, él no deseaba ser reprendido por algo que no se atrevía decir.

Se acerca a su mejor amigo de una manera sugerente, deseaba expresarle sus sentimientos, pero no se atrevía, tampoco deseaba arruinar su relación de amistad, tantas cosas en juego que no sabía que hacer – Lo siento, ¿sí? – Yokozawa se cruza de bazos y lo mira de mala manera, no le gustaba lo irresponsable que era su mejor amigo, sin embargo, Akira se acerca al peli azul, acorta la distancia entre ambos rostros y ese impulso de besarlo sucedió – _**"Qué tentación es siempre ver esos labios que tienes y no poder probarlos, ahora… son mi adicción de por vida"**_ – Yokozawa estaba sorprendido, se sentía extraño al tener a su mejor amigo besándolo, ¿Estaba besando a un chico? ¡¿Lo estaba besando?! Todas esas preguntas fueron contestadas cuando sintió que algo húmedo ingresaba por su boca, no pudo contenerse y se dejó llevar por el momento.

 **\- Actualidad -**

\- Lo recuerdo Akira-san, pero éramos unos adolescentes inexpertos y aquello para mí fue algo sorpresivo, y no tenía claro mi orientación sexual como vos y tu hermano – El chico de cabellos rubios parecía estar algo serio y a la vez se estaba sintiendo herido ante las palabras que decía Yokozawa, quien observaba hacia otro lado con un semblante frívolo y despidiendo madurez, sin embargo, él pensaba que todavía estaba aquel Yokozawa que era inocente y dependiente, amaba esa parte de él y nada más – Cuando me entere por parte de mi padre que ustedes dos se fueron a estudiar al extranjero, mi vida cambio en tan solo tres años, salí con chicas y hasta tuve una novia, pero tuve que dejarla ya que en mis días de universitario conocí a Takano-san, es mi mejor amigo en la actualidad, y mi primer amor no correspondido, sin embargo – Hace una pausa para observar algo sereno a su amigo de la infancia quien había ocultado su mirada debajo de sus cabellos, podía apreciar que su relato estaba causando algo en él, pero no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo y porque actuaba de una manera tan extraña – Conocí a Kirishima-san y actualmente somos más que amigos, por lo tanto, te pediría que guardaras el secreto y no lo divulgaras en la empresa, porque no me gustan los chismes y menos que hablen a mis espaldas – Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y comenzó avanzar hasta la entrada al hospital, dejando a Akira solo con un mal sabor en su boca.

* * *

 **\- X~X -**

* * *

Después de recuperarse del golpe bajo que le dio sin darse cuenta, Harada no le quedó más remedio que volver armar su estrategia de juego. Había perdido el primer intento, hacer memorar aquella noche donde ellos dos tuvieron su primer beso, sin embargo, le estaba doliendo muchísimo al verse prácticamente descubierto pero agradecía que el Yokozawa inocente e ingenuo todavía existe debajo de ese porte maduro y frívolo.

Subió hasta la tercera planta del hospital, donde ya estaba su cuñado trasladado a una habitación normal, ya que el mensaje de texto que le envió su gemelo le decía que ya había despertado y que pronto le darían el alta bajo supervisión. Era alentadora la noticia, pero no deseaba hablar de sus cosas y sus planes en frente de su cuñado, sino hablar con su gemelo a solas, él era su confidente, su otra mitad y su complemento.

Cuando llega a la habitación se topa de nuevo con Yokozawa siendo acompañado de su pareja, el rival más duro de roer, el león que marca su territorio con tan solo observarlo a él. Kirishima Zen, su editor en jefe, el hombre que todos admiran y respeta, que tiene muchas experiencias de vida, y el boss final en un video-juego. Estaba preparado para lo que vendría a continuación, su hermano cargando a su sobrino estando los dos hablando con la pareja feliz.

\- Qué casual coincidencia – Dice en un tono alegre y fingiendo su disgusto, provocando que su gemelo riera ya que parece estar al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Siempre es una coincidencia reencontrarnos los dos con Takafumi-kun – Habla el gemelo menor de Akira, Kazuki Harada. Quien parecía estar bastante feliz con el entorno, pero sumamente desinformado con lo que está ocurriendo, ya que se podía apreciar las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban Kirishima y Akira, parecía que las tormentas de rayos y centellas aparecían alrededor de ambos hombres.

Hay veces que la primera partida en las cartas siempre perderás, porque no aprendiste lo suficiente a jugar con sabiduría y astucia las cartas que tienes en tus manos. Pero son realidades, algo que Yokozawa y Kazuki no conocían, hasta el punto de decir que los dos hombres se odiaban por razones que desconocían.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4** : "Lo que no funciono, funciona"

* * *

Después de separarlos ya que ambos no se dejaban de tirar indirectas, más cuando Yokozawa debia soportar a un Kirishima por demás posecivo, podia intuir que eran los celos o simplemente lo hacia para fastidiar a otros con sus bromas de mal gusto. En un pequeño resumen, lo detestaba con todas las letras, porque era un tanto infantil que lo dejase como un hombre "sensual" o simplemente diciendole a Kazuki que era su "osito gruñon", aquel apodo lo odia a muerte.

Ambos estaban en un completo silencio, porque Akira no dejaba de pensar si al día siguiente su plan funcionaria y si obtendria una sanción para Kirishima, su sueño era ese, sacarlo de su campo de visión y no quitarle el tiempo necesario en querer acaparar toda la atención en Yokozawa. Kazuki observaba de reojo a su hermano gemelo, lo conocía perfectamentey podria jurar que su relación con su actual marido lo ponia sobre la cuerda floja, todo porque su amado le dio un dato muy importante antes de que sufriera ese accidente automovilistico.

\- ¿Hay algo que no me estas contando Akira-niichan? – El más grande se voltea para mirar a su lado izquierdo a su gemelo, podia apreciarse en aquellas obres verdes que lo estaba sometiendo a la peor de las torturas.

\- ¿Con respecto a qué? Por lo que tengo entendido, solamente estoy aquí para visitar a mi cuñado y estar acompañandote, no quiero que mi pequeño hermano y mi adorado sobrino esten pasando toda una noche en este hospital – Kazuki cierra sus ojos para soltar un suspiro y negar ante la evación a su pregunta, porque esas mentiras no se las creía ni Dios, conocia a su hermano mayor y podia justificar que lo estaba haciendo por una sola razón.

\- Entonces, justificame ese comportamiento tan infantil y poco producente contra Kirishima-san, él es un hombre más mayor que nosotros y la actual pareja de Takafumi-kun, por lo que tengo entendido, Yokozawa es muy feliz al lado de ese hombre y tu no debes inmiscuirte en su relación, porque no pintas en nada – Akira frunce el ceño no le gustaba ese reproche que le estaba haciendo su gemelo, no lo aceptaria por nada del mundo, y menos se dejaria influenciar con los limites de la vida – Viendote como estas, entonces le doy la razón a mi esposo, veo que ya dejaste de ser el hermano que yo queria, porque te estas volviendo un poco obsecionado con un amor no correspondido y eso terminara por enfermarte mucho Akira – Se acerca a su gemelo para abrazarlo, lo queria y deseaba protegerlo de esos demonios que traía consigo, pero estaba seguro que no le sería tarea facil.

\- Lo siento Kazuki, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Takafumi, no puedo aceptar que me rechazo, no puedo olvidar aquel día y sobre todo cuando me dijo que siempre estaria a mi lado cuando nuestra madre fallecio… No quiero y no se lo entregare a Kirishima-san porque sea su pareja actual, si lo tengo que matar lo hare y si Takafumi se sigue negando, me lo llevare lejos de aquí y nos casaremos los dos – Kazuki se alarmo mucho, su mirada parecia perturbada ante aquella confesión, porque podia jurar que esa herida mal curada parecia estar despidiendo un aroma de putrefacción, todo por el rechazo.

* * *

 **\- X~X -**

* * *

Al ya pasar los dos un día completo en el hospital, Yokozawa parecia estar un poco más tranquilo, dado que cuando regresaron a la habitación de Hiyori, se llevaron la sorpresa que la niña había despertado con una euforia bastante palpable algo que lleno de felicidad a Kirishima. Sonríe tontamente cuando sale ya cambiado con rumbo fijo a Marukawa, deseaba sumergirse en el trabajo por completo y estaba descansado después de un día libre.

Cuando llega, para su mala sorpresa escucha a las recepcionistas cambiar palabras y al doblar en el pasillo que lo llevaria directo al ascensor pudo escuchar con más detalle a dos hombres hablar entre ellos.

\- ¿Viste lo que sucedió ayer? – le pregunto uno de ellos al otro, Yokozawa se abstenia estando detrás de ellos y como siempre, dejando que su curiosidad le gane.

\- No vi nada, pero apuesto que Isaka-san terminara a brindar sanciones a cualquier roboltoso y no quiero que eso me pase a mi u algun compañero – Ambos chicos dejaron de mirarse porque era incomodo hablar sobreun tema bastante reciente, sin embargo, Yokozawa no comprendia nada y el ascensor se abrio pasando así los tres, por lo tanto, los que hablaban anteriormente saludaron a Yokozawa con normalidad.

\- Esperemos que Takano-san no haya sido el que sancionaron o menos Harada-san, eso sería una lastima para ambos editores – Al escuchar aquellas menciones, Yokozawa parecia estar en un completo shock y sentia como su sangre se helaba al escuchar, ahora todo tenia sentido y deseaba saber a más fondo con respecto a ese rumor que se propago.

Al bajarse justo en su piso bastante perturbado al escuchar aquella conversación sin querer, porque ya dos grandes amigos en su vida estaban envueltos en un chisme de oficina. Cierra sus ojos, trantando de aminorar ese sentimiento de consternación, no era lo suyo y menos estando preocupando por dos adultos que claramente podrian solucionar sus problemas. Cuando ingresa a su sector de trabajo, es recibido por un Henmi al borde del colapso y eso lo perturbo muchisimo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Henmi? – El más joven articulaba las letras, pero su garganta no emitia ningun sonido, corre hasta su escritorio, enciende su ordenador para llevarse la más grande sorpresa y al cabo de unos minutos todas las luces del edificio se apagaron como también explotaron los ruters de internet.

\- Ahora si que estamos fritos, ¡Por qué justo el dia de la reunión se viene a cortar la electricidad! – Exclamo muy dramatico Henmi dejandose tirar en su silla, Yokozawa trataba de encontrar alguna explicacion logica, porque en ningun momento se les aviso que había un corte de luz ya programado.

* * *

 **\- X~X -**

* * *

 **UNA HORA ANTES**

* * *

Kirishima se había despertado antes que su pareja que todavía estaba dormido en la camilla que "compartieron" a pedido de él, fue agradable estar acompañando a su hija que gracias a Dios había despertado y sobre todo, disfrutar el calor que emanaba su amado osito. Esboza una sonrisa boba, ya vestido decide ir antes a la editorial para preparar todo lo necesario para la gira de autografos de Ijuuin-sensei, porque la gran demanda de los fans por hacer un fanmiting sobre el manga The Kan parecia ser muy interesante, eso motivaba de sobre manera al mangaka.

Todo el recorrido hasta la oficina fue largo y satisfactorio, estaba cargado de energia, todo gracias a la gran compañía de su osito y la alegria que emanaba ahora su hija después de despertar. ¿Qué más podia recibir para ese día?, lo unico que pediria es que todo fuera perfecto.

Al llegar a la editorial, ingresa saludando a las recepcionistas, algunos colegas que lo esperaban en las reuniones proximas ya programadas para ese día. Sube hasta el quinto piso por el ascensor, cuando llega se lleva la desagradable sorpresa que ese tal Harada Akira estaba como buen señorito sentado en su lugar y trabajando muy neutro a todo.

\- Buenos días, Kirishima-sama – Aquel honorifico le hacia ver por demás viejo, ya podia pensar que se lo decia para molestarlo, anoche podia notarse que tuvieron una guerra por quien se quedaba con Yokozawa, pero ambos salieron perdiendo debido a que los otros dos lo separaron a regadientes.

\- Buenos días – Le respondio con una sonrisa sarcastica y en un tono frivolo, provocando que el más joven lo mirase de reojo. Toma asiento en su escritorio, saca de su portafolios el material que le quedaba del otro día y como bien sabia leer las propuestas del club de fans de Ijuuin-sensei.

\- Espero que haya descansado muy bien, porque sostengo que será un día muy largo – Entre cierra sus ojos manteniendose muy serio, los que llegaban observaban a esos dos hombres mirarse de una forma bastante rara, porque los que conocian a Kirishima podian apostar que es un buen hombre.

\- Como usted diga, es mejor que regreses a tu trabajo y prepares todo para la reunión de los proximos treinta minutos – Akira asiente con una sonrisita traviesa, toma los papeles que tenia a mano para posteriormente ponerse de pie e ir directo a la fotocopiadora que estaba justo detrás de su editor en jefe.

Cuando Kirishima levanta la tapa de su ordenador, aprieta el boton de encendido deja que el sistema operativo se encendiese con normalidad, mientras continuaba con la revisión de unos Storyboard de un nuevo tomo para el manga The Kan. Quita su mirada un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo para ingresar la contraseña del escritorio, pero cuando ingresa nota que un mensaje que le figuraba en la pantalla provoco que todas las computadoras de sus colegas colapsaran al mismo tiempo, provocando una reacción en cadena en la red de internet y como también hacer que los fusiles del edificio explotaran, dejando así a todo el edificio sin corriente electrica.

Su mirada estaba totalmente desencajada, no entendia lo que acaba de suceder y menos podia justificar lo que acabo de sucederle a su ordenador - ¿Qué acaba de suceder? – Pregunta de manera automatica, se pone de pie listo para ir hablar con el encargado y también pedir una explicacion al presidente de Marukawa, porque no podia dejar su trabajo a medias por un minimo error de calculo.

Por otro lado, Akira se reía en un completo silencio, su broma de mal gusto funciono y podia agradecer que ese virus que coloco le costaria años de trabajo a Kirishima – _**"Por fin funciono, esto es un comienzo"**_ – Toma los papeles que acaba de suceder, para así abir su mochila y colocar un ruter con internet en su movil, ya que podia prestarles a sus compañeros si lo necesitaban o si consigo traían sus computadoras personales.

* * *

 **\- X~X -**

* * *

Isaka estaba por demás irritado al escuchar las quejas que estaba recibiendo devido al corte de luz repentino, ya le era el colmo del colmo, sufrir un insulto de esa magnitud era inexplicable. Se pone de pie golpeando su escritorio en su mesa, demostrando a sus empleados que estaba harto de las quejas que hace más de quince minutos viene escuchando.

\- ¡¿Pueden hacer un poco de silencio?! – Acto seguido hombres y mujeres que se quejaban se callaron abruotamente, al fondo de aquella gran oficina, Takano, Kirishima, y Yokozawa estaban en un completo silencio observando el alboroto que se monto – Gracias – Isaka toma un poco de aire, se relaja y se para firme, listo para dar su discurso como presidente de esa compañía – Entiendo que este corte de luz y de internet no estaba programado, me hare cargo personalmente de indagar que sucedió dentro de la editorial, llamando así a un tecnico y por supuesto algun especialista en redes inalambricas. Por lo tanto, pueden regresar a sus puestos, diciendoles a sus subordinados lo que acabo de decirles, y como también les dire algo más – Un silencio se instaura en su oficina, mira a cada uno de sus empleados para saber quien fue el culpable, porque podia sentirlo desde lejos – Si fue una broma de mal gusto o se deba a un error de calculo, lamentablemente se le hara un llamado de atención y si se debe a una "bromita" se le sancionara, a la tercera "bromita" cometida lamentablemente lo debere de despedir – Aquellas palabras asustaron a Takano y a Kirishima, dado que ambos parecian ser victimas de un ataque entre las sombras, sin embargo, Yokozawa podia apostar que su pareja y su mejor amigo estaban padeciendo de mala suerte – Ahora mismo les pido que regresen a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo y no quiero oir ninguna queja ante mis palabras – Acto seguido, todos los empleados que se presentaron pasaron a retirarse uno a uno, los últimos de irse intercambiaron unas miradas rapidas con el presidente para posteriormente acatar la orden ya establecida.

\- ¿Quiere que llame a los encargados de las instalaciones electricas y de red? – Con pesades y cansancio mental asiente, Asahina acata aquel asentamiento para así tomar su celular y hacer las respectivas llamadas.

\- Si me entero que es solamente una broma, encontrare al culpable y rebisar la escena del crimen para así darle su respectivo castigo – Dice sin más, dejandose caer en su silla y estampar con dramatismo su cabeza en su escritorio.

Asahina lo ve neutro ante todo, pero en el fondo podia apostar que Isaka ya intuia al culpable – Después del trabajo le recomiendo descansar, se le ve muy agotado – El castaño emite unos soniditos bastante caracteristicos de él, sonrie al verlo en ese estado tan deprorable.

\- Como digas – Le responde para así levantar su rostro y fijar su mirada en el sector que estaban parados aquellos tres hombres serios, frunce el seño ya pensando por donde empezaria cuando llegasen los profesionales.

* * *

 **\- X~X -**

* * *

La hora del descanso había llegado, Kirishima sudaba frio con ya ser el producto de la reacción en cadena, todo porque su ordenador se sobrecalento y podia jurar que pedio cosas importantes para el proyecto de The Kan. Por otro lado, Takano estaba muy enojado porque ver a ese chico estando cerca de Ristu y de Yokozawa parecia molestarle sobre manera.

\- Es una lastima lo que sucedió, por un momento pense que todos perderiamos los archivos de nuestros trabajos, lo que bien pude hacer es restablecer el internet por unos minutos para que todo el edificio pueda trabajar con normalidad – Hablaba con alegria Akira, logrando recibir a su paso felicitaciones y el agradecimiento continuo de todos los empleados del edifcio.

\- Gracias por ser muy antento, no todo los días se puede apreciar personas tan amables como lo eres tu Akira-san – Comento Ritsu con alegria, dado que estar cinco personas en una de las mesas más grandes de la sala de descanso era poco visto, y podia apostar que dos hombres no parecian estar disfrutando de la conversación.

\- No debes de hacerlo Ristu-kun, ya estoy sobrado con todo los constantes elogios que recibo – Ambos rien ante imaginarse la secuencia, en cambio, Yokozawa se abstenia a la conversación, queria saber que ocurrio entre Takano y Harada, como tambien poder entender el cambio repentino de humor de Kirishima.

\- Me imagino lo agotado de ser por unos cortos minutos el superheroe de la editorial, nadie querria de estar en tu lugar – Aquel comentario hecho por Takano hizo que Kirishima riera, él solamente sonrie con victoria y satisfacción, porque podia tener la atención de un Ritsu por demás enfadado ante su comentario sarcastico.

\- Para su información no soy un superheroe que se le deba contribuir con ese tipo de comentarios, solamente hice como todo buen compañero haria por otros – Yokozawa se sorprende al escuchar a su amigo de la infancio con una determinacion que jamás llego ver, Ritsu también lo estaba, pero ambos intercambiaron miradas un poco aturdidos.

\- Es cierto lo que dicen ambos, pero hay veces que la ficción y la realidad se mezclan entre si, hasta sacarles la mascara al peor de los villanos – Al finalizar con su comentario fija su mirada al chico de cabellos rubios, que no dejaba de quitarle la mirada de encima y entre medio de los dos despedian chispas de odio.

\- _**"Eso ya lo veremos anciano"**_ Si me disculpan debo de hacer unas cuantas visitas a unos mangakas, con permiso – Sepone de pie no sin antes darle una palmadita a Ritsu y a Yokozawa, provocando que los otros dos se quedaran hechos una furia ante el gesto que les dio, porque los que recibieron el gesto parecian estar un poco ruborizados.

\- Ese chico no me cae bien – Dice con sinceridad Kirishima recibiendo de una manera automatica una mirada muy de temer de Yokozawa, pero no se imuta, solamente se abstendria de cualquier reproche.

\- A mi tampoco – Le secunda Takano, porque los celos que sentia al apreciar como ese descarado tocaba a su actual pareja, no eso no se lo permitiria y menos acercarsele.

\- _**"Ustedes dos estan desquiciados"**_ – Pensaron a la vez Ritsu y Yokozawa, porque ambos estaban enojados con aquellos dos.


End file.
